Songs she sings
by Tiramisu Blaze
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped by the akatsuki when she was half asleep and ends up singing some perverted songs to her gaurds. DeiXSaku TobiXSaku ItaXSaku and such.
1. Deidara

Sakura was thrown into a cell she wore only a pair of black and red men's boxers and a black tank top. She felt her cheek connect with the cold cement and cringed. This always happens to her doesn't it? No not the whole being thrown into cement rooms, but being kidnapped. It's always for some reason or another, like being friends with Naruto leads to constant kidnapping, along with her outstanding medical skills. Oh and to make it better this time she didn't even have a chance to change out of her pajamas!

They could off at least wait until she was dressed properly! Sakura stood up and made her way to the small cot in the back off the room it had a pillow and an ugly puke green blanket. Oh well it was better than nothing right?

She laid down not even risking looking under the "blanket". The pillow was amazingly comfortable like a little piece of heaven compared to the rest of the cot. She made a mental note to ask where she could get one before breaking out.

She turned her head to look out of the chakara draining bars. The cell looked like it was stolen out of a western movie. "Why do I have to guard her, un!" A voice complained from down the hall way. "Because I said so" An emotionless voice answered followed by the sound of a slamming door. Foot steps echoed through the hall way before she saw a man sit down on the wall across from her cell.

"Your Deidara right?" Sakura asked half asleep. "Yeah, un" He replied starring at her. "I like puppies do you like puppies Deidara?" Sakura asked the S-Class criminal, Deidara blinked starring at the pink haired girl who he deemed absolutely crazy. "Do you?" She asked again locking her dazed eyes with his. "Yeah sure, un" Deidara said what did puppies have to do with anything?

"Hey Deidara wanna know somin'" Sakura asked yawning. "Sure, un" Deidara said freaked out by her dazed look. "I like to sing perverted songs" Sakura said humming a tune. Deidara for one was not expecting that. "Sing one for me, un" Deidara demanded hoping she would keep him entertained for a while. "okay" Sakura said taking a breath.

If i die and go to hell real soon  
it will appear to me as... this room  
if for enternity i lay in bed  
in my boxers half stoned with the pillow under my head

i'd be chatting on the interweb  
maggots pray upon the living dead  
i had no interest in the things he said  
on the phone every day  
i'll permanently hit the hay

i called him on the phone and he touched herself  
he touched herself  
he touched herself

i called him on the phone  
and he touched himself  
i laughed myself to sleep

at this rate  
i'll be heading for electric chairs  
i'm only human with my cross to bear

when he described his underwear  
i forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in the old shul

you're too young to be this empty boy  
i'll prepare you for this sick dark world  
i know that you'll be my downfall

but i call and i call and i call

i called him on the phone and he touched himself  
he touched himself  
he touched himself

i called him on the phone  
and he touched himself  
i laughed myself to sleep

i don't know what i want  
i don't know what i want  
i don't know what i want  
i don't know what i want  
i don't know what i want (i met you on the internet)  
i don't know what i want (the interweb)  
i don't know what i want (i met you on the internet)  
i don't know what i want (the interweb)

i called him on the phone and he touched himself  
he touched himself  
he touched himself

i called him on the phone  
and he touched himself  
i laughed myself to sleepwoah!  
i called him on the phone and he touched himself  
he touched himself he touched himself  
he touched himself  


i called him on the phone  
and he touched himself  
i laughed myself to sleep

Sakura burst into hysterical laughter at the light pink blush on Deidara's face. "Oi! Deidara- sempai it's Tobi's turn to guard the girl!" Tobi yelled banging on the door.

**End chapter one! I don't own naruto!**

**(i went through and fixed a few mistackes i made in the song)**


	2. Tobi

Last time-

"Oi! Deidara- sempai it's Tobi's turn to guard the girl!" Tobi yelled banging on the door.

continuing with the story

"Yeah, yeah just chill for a second un" Deidara yelled at the ever so lovable Tobi. "Thanks for entertaining me Sakura" Deidara said standing up and walking to the door. "Thanks for not rapping me Deidara" Sakura chimed as he opened to door to let Tobi in as he left.

"Tobi is Tobi! Tobi thinks lady is pretty!" Tobi cheered taking the spot that Deidara was sitting prier to Tobi. "Hi Tobi I'm Sakura" Sakura introduced herself still looking like she was slightly stoned. "Can I sing you a song Tobi?" Sakura asked still dazed. "Sure Sakura- Chan!" Tobi cheered wanting to hear the pretty lady's voice sing him a song.

"Hey Tobi?" Sakura asked getting dizzy by looking at Tobi's mask. "What Sakura- Chan?" Tobi asked staring at his pink haired captive. "What song do you want me to sing?"

"Something like you sang to Deidara- Sempai because he looked really happy when he left!" Tobi chirped resting his chin on is closed fist. Sakura took a deep breath and started to sing.

Ino doesn't know,  
That Shikamaru and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday.

He tells her hes in church,  
But he doesn't go,  
Still he's on her knees, and...

Ino doens't know, oh.  
Ino doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Ino!  
Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL INO!

Shikamaru says hes out shopping,  
But hes under me and I'm not stopping.

'cause Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't know.  
So don't tell Ino.  
Ino doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL INO!

I can't believe she's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting.  


  
Shikamaru's got her on the phone,  
and he's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and she knows nothing.  
NOTHING!!

Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't know,  
Don't tell Ino.  
'cause Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL INO!

We'll put on a show, everyone will go.  
Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't knoooooow...

The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
Her front lawn, in the snow.  
Laughing so hard, 'cause...

Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't know.

I did him on her birthday.

Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't know,  
Ino doesn't know,  
Don't tell Ino.  
Ino doesn't knoooooow...

Ino will know,  
Ino has to know,  
Ino's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Ino,  
Gonna tell her myself.

Ino has to know,  
Ino has to know,  
Ino has to,  


Ino has to,  
Ino has to go!

Ino doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Ino)  
Ino doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Ino)  
Ino doesn't know...  
Ino's gotta go!

Sakura finished singing and looked over at Tobi. "Who's Ino?" Tobi asked staring at Sakura with his eye.

**End chapter two!**

**I don't own Naruto!**

**The song from the last chapter was **

**Wow I can be sexual to by say anyting**

**The song from this chapter was**

**Scotty doesn't know by Lustra**


	3. Itachi

Last time-

"Who's Ino?" Tobi asked staring at Sakura with his eye.

Continuing with the story

"Ino is one of my friends" Sakura told Tobi "Hey runt time to switch guards" An annoyed voice called. "Okay bye bye Sakura- Chan!" Tobi chirped skipping out the room humming the tune to the song she just sang.

Cold foot steps echoed through her lonely cell room and another figured took the spot that Deidara and Tobi and been sitting. "Hey it's you" Sakura said sounding like a drunk pointing a finger at the person.

"Yes its me" The person said coldly. "Wait who are you?" Sakura asked squinting her eyes at the person. Said person sweat dropped before replying "Uchiha Itachi"

"Oh your ass-hats big brother righ?" Sakura asked him ginning like a fool. "uh. yeah" Itachi said freaked out by this girl. "pst Itachi" Sakura whispered. "What?" Itachi asked annoyed thinking he finally met the one person who might be more annoying than Tobi.

"I like to sing" Sakura whispered to him still ginning like and idiot. "That's nice" Itachi stated ignoring the crazy girls grin. "Hey Itachi" Sakura whispered again laughing a little. "What?" Itachi growled annoyed. "I'm ganna sing cha a song" She said before starting to sing.

Them other girls they don't know how to act  
I think it's special... what's behind your back  
So turn around and and I'll pick up the slack

Bridge  
Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(take it to the chorus)

Chorus  
Come here boy, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on

I'm bringin' sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Boy let me make up for all the things you lack  


Because you're burning up I got to get it fast

(Take it to the bridge)

Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way

(take it to the chorus)

Come here boy, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your sexy on

I'm bringin' sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, baby watch your back  
Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact

Itachi stared at the pink haired girl with disbelief. Sakura burst into uncontrollable laughter at the look on itachi's face, his mouth was slightly open and his eyes where HUGE! Her stomach started to cramp and she grabbed her sides. "You should have seen the look on your face!" Sakura told him through bursts of laughter as soon as Itachi's face went back to normal.

**End chapter three?**

**Song was Sexy back by justin timberlake.**

**Sorry if I made any mistakes during the song but I used a different website to get the lyrics. Yes I copy and past the lyrics woo! go plagiarism! **

**Any way I don't own Naruto! **

**Believe it!**


	4. Sasori

Last time-

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Sakura told him through bursts of laughter as soon as Itachi's face went back to normal.

Continuing with the story

"Itachi- San time to switch" A inpatient voice called slicing through the awkward atmosphere. "Hn. Sakura I'll see you again" Itachi stated standing up and walking to the door and opening it. The sound of the door slamming shut and foot steps echoing down the slight hall way was the next thing that she heard. She quickly recovered from the pain of laughing so much and sat up and swung her legs over the side of the cot and leaned back against the wall in time to see a guy with red hair and dark brownish red eyes.

"Hey didn't I kill you?" Sakura asked staring at the man with wide eyes. "I came back" Sasori stated sitting down where the others had. "How?" Sakura asked cocking her head cutely to the side "Leader" Was all the said. "Aa. Hey Sasori can I ask cha something?" Sakura well asked.

"You just did but go ahead ask away but you might not get answers" He said staring unblinking at the girl. "Do you like music?" She asked bringing her legs up and crossing them. "Yes" Was his simple rely. "Imma ganna sing cha a song okay" Sakura said happily? What the heck did she not know that she was being held captive by the most feared organization in the world?

"Okay you have fun with that" was his sarcastic reply.

V1)  
This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion

It's not what  
I'm used to  
Just wanna try u on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

(CHORUS)  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  


Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

(V2)  
No I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter  
You're my expiramental game  
Just human nature

It's not what  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets  
So confused  
Hard to obey

(CHORUS)  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

(BRIDGE)  
Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

(CHORUS)  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  


Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

Unknowingly Sasori's mouth gaped and his eyes bugged out at the pink haired girl who turned out to be a pervert.

**End chapter four!**

**Song I kissed a girl and I liked it by Katy Perry**

**this song is just wrong because its Sakura who's singing it**

**if you know any perverted songs I'd gladly use em'**


	5. Kisame

Last time-

Unknowingly Sasori's mouth gaped and his eyes bugged out at the pink haired girl who turned out to be a pervert.

Continuing with the story

Sakura stared at the red head with a crazy grin that went from ear to ear. "Sasori- San time to switch" A voice called from outside her cell. Sasori closed his mouth and his eyes went back to normal as he stood up and said "Till we meet again cherry blossom" he bowed and walked away.

"Yeah I'd like to see what other reactions I can get from you" Sakura said winking, Sasori nodded and turned and left the room. The door slammed and heaver foot steps echoed down the short hall way until a blue haired blue skinned man was standing in front of her cell.

"Tuna- Chan hi!" Sakura cheered waving to the shark man. Kisame sat down where the others had before him. "I'm bored entertain me" Kisame demanded, Sakura smirked "Okay" She chirped.

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me

People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
Can't change I am  
Sexy naughty bitchy me

Kisame blushed his face turning purple, this caused Sakura to burst out laughing once again falling to her side holding her stomach. "What's so funny?" Kisame asked his face going back to its normal blue color. "Your face" Sakura said between bursts of uncontrollable laughter bringing one hand up to point at him.

**End chapter..uh..what chapter is this? Oh! End chapter five!**

**Song was ****Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by Tata Young**

**I would like to thank ****kpizkool**** for telling me about this song!**

**Once again I would like if you peoples could tell me some good perverted songs!**

**Oh! and thanks to Emogurl1234 for telling me a song too!**


	6. Zetsu

Last time-

"What's so funny?" Kisame asked his face going back to its normal blue color. "Your face" Sakura said between bursts of uncontrollable laughter bringing one hand up to point at him.

Continuing with the story

"What's so funny about my face?" Kisame asked oblivious to the fact that his face is able to turn purple. Sakura stopped laughing and looked at Kisame with a serious face and said "You are blue when a normal person blushes they turn red or pink, blue and red make purple so your skin turns purple when you blush" Sakura then burst into more uncontrollable laughter when Kisame pulled a pad of paper and a pen from out of his cloak and started to write down what she had said.

"Kisame switch or else I will eat you…even if I don't like sea food.." A voice demanded? from out side Sakura's little cell space. "Yeah, yeah I'm moving Zetsu- San" Kisame yelled putting away his note pad and pen. "See you latter Blossom" Kisame said standing up. "What am I one of the power puff girls? BRING PUDDING NEXT TIME!" She yelled after him.

"Helz yeah pudding!" Kisame yelled before fully exiting the room. Cold and silent foot steps sounded through out the room. "Oreo is that you?" Sakura asked starring at the man before her. "No" He said sitting down on the floor. "So..Zetsu was it? How's the whole split personality thing going since you left the help group?" Sakura asked sitting up and crossing her legs.

"Good you?" Zetsu asked cocking his head to one side. "It's been better the kidnapping didn't help much" Sakura sighed before perking up some. "Hey Zetsu can I sing cha some thin'?" She asked "Uh..sure?" Zetsu said in an uneasy tone.

Ohohoh ohohoh  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Vengaboys are back in town  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Ohohoh ohohoh

If you're alone and you need a friend  
Someone to make you forget your problems  
Just come along baby take my hand  
I need a lover tonight

Ohohoh ohohoh  
This is what I want to do  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Lets have some fun  


Ohohoh ohohoh  
One on one just me and you  
Ohohoh ohohoh

Boom Boom Boom Boom  
I want you in my room  
Let's spend the night together  
From now until forever  
Boom Boom Boom Boom  
I wanna go Boom Boom  
Let's spend the night together  
Together in my room

Ohohoh ohohoh  
Everybody get on down  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Vengaboys are back in town  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
This is what I wanna do  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Let's have some fun  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
One on one just me and you

Ohohoh ohohoh  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Ohohoh ohohoh  
Ohohoh ohohoh

"So..pudding" Zetsu asked starring at his friend who he has had group consoling with who he now deemed absolutely crazy. "Chocolate pudding to be precise" Sakura told him nodding her head.

**End chapter..six? Was that right? Oh well..**

**Song was Boom boom boom boom by Vengasboys!**

**I'd like to thank ****CallenxSwanXInnerSakuraHarunoX ****showing me this song! woo!**

**I'm listening to it right now!**

**Also thanks to every one else who told me about a song!**

**Keep and eye out cause' they might show up in later chapters!**

**all righty then I'll shut up now see cha!**


	7. DeiItaSasoKisaZetsuTobiLeader!

Last time-

"So..pudding" Zetsu asked starring at his friend who he has had group consoling with who he now deemed absolutely crazy. "Chocolate pudding to be precise" Sakura told him nodding her head.

Continuing with the story

"I want to guard her, yeah!" Deidara's voice yelled from out side the cell. "No Tobi guard her! Tobi wants to! Pick Tobi!" Tobi yelled as well. "Will you all just shut up!" An angry and annoyed voice that Sakura did not recognize shouted over all the other voices.

"Yes leader- Sama" Five voices apologized at once. That was all she could make out before it lowered to a hum of voices not clear enough to make out the words. The door was then slammed open and hit the wall behind it with a major bang.

Six sets of foot steppes sounded down the small little hall way before the owners of the foot steps all stopped in fount of her cage..er..cell. There where Tobi, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and one mysterious person who's body was covered with shadows.

"So..who brought pudding?" Sakura asked staring at the seven men before her. "Pudding?" The shadowed guy, Leader- Sama asked starring at her. "Yeah you know pudding chocolate pudding" Sakura stated yawning.

"Uh.." Leader was at a loss for words, was this girl crazy? Didn't she know who he was? He was Pein! Leader of the Akatsuki! How dare this little girl show disrespect towards him! "Uh? Is that even a word?" Sakura asked before jumping up "I know you at a loss of words because your impressed by my sexiness" Sakura laughed striking a pose that Ino had used before once trying to impress ass-hat..I mean Sasuke.

"Oh! I feel a song coming!" Sakura shouted freaking out. By now all the Akatsuki members sat down on the wall to watch the pink haired crazy. Sakura started to dance to a beat in her head and she started to sing.

Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready for me, are you ready let's go

Pull up to the club we don't walk just stride  
We know how to sell it all the fellas say hi  
Here with all the people that we're meeting inside  
It's gonna be our night, it's gonna be our night  
When I hear he dance floor kickin' that groove  
DJ's got the beat to make your body go oooh  
Everybody's checkin' as I start to move  
It's gonna be our night, it's gonna be our night

Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready for me, are you ready let's go

If you come to party and you're feelin' naughty  
When you shake your body, go "oh, oh, oh"  
If your hands are dirty and you're feelin' flirty  
Then take off your shirt and go "oh, oh, oh"  
As the club is shakin' and the floors vibratin'  
Everybody's saying "oh, oh, oh"  
So, if you're ready for me, come and sing it with me  
If you feel me, go "oh, oh, oh"

Sexy senorita shakin' on by  
Comin' on to you with my slither and my slide  
My whole body's moving  
And my hips are on fire, I got what  
You want what you've always desired  
Feelin' sensations outta control  
Can you feel the beat as it rips your soul  
Everybody's freakin', it's the weekend "oh, oh"  
It's gonna be our night, it's gonna be our night

Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready for me, are you ready let's go

If you come to party and you're feelin' naughty  
When you shake your body, go "oh, oh, oh"  
If your hands are dirty and you're feelin' flirty  
Then take off your shirt and go "oh, oh, oh"  
As the club is shakin' and the floors vibratin'  
Everybody's saying "oh, oh, oh"  
So, if you're ready for me, come and sing it with me  
If you feel me, go "oh, oh, oh"

Keep your body movin'  
Keep your hot body groovin'  
There's nothing to be losin'  
Keep your hands on me

Keep your body movin'  
Keep your hot body groovin'  
There's nothing to be losin'  
Keep your hands on me

Are you ready, are you ready, are you ready for me, are you ready let's go  


If you come to party and you're feelin' naughty  
When you shake your body, go "oh, oh, oh"  
If your hands are dirty and you're feelin' flirty  
Then take off your shirt and go "oh, oh, oh"  
As the club is shakin' and the floors vibratin'  
Everybody's saying "oh, oh, oh"  
So, if you're ready for me, come and sing it with me  
If you feel me, go "oh, oh, oh"

Keep your body movin'  
Keep your hot body groovin'  
There's nothing to be losin'  
Keep your hands on me  


Keep your body movin'  
Keep your hot body groovin'  
There's nothing to be losin'  
Keep your hands on me

"NOW GET ME PUDDING!!" Sakura suddenly yelled pointing at Kisame. "Yes ma'am" Kisame stuttered out scared although she was the one inside the cell before running out the door to do her bidding.

**End chapter seven!**

**Song this time was Are you ready by Anna Abreu**

**Ha I found this one on me own I feel so proud of me self!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Oh..and sad news this story might be coming to an end here pretty soon…**

**I'm not really sure.**

**But if it does I'll just have to make a second version of it.**

**a sequel..but what ever I'll deal with that when the time comes!**

**I don't own Naruto!!**


	8. escape! freedomshock

Last time-

"NOW GET ME PUDDING!!" Sakura suddenly yelled pointing at Kisame. "Yes ma'am" Kisame stuttered out scared although she was the one inside the cell before running out the door to do her bidding.

Continuing with the story

"Well that was..unexpected, yeah" Deidara said starring at the door that Kisame ran out of. "I told him to bring pudding next time he came to visit" Sakura stated simple sitting back down on her cot. "So..leader dude what am I doing here?" She asked resting her elbow on her knee and closing her hand into a fist and resting her head on that.

"Honestly we where just board" Leader said scratching the back of his head kind of like Naruto does. "So does that mean I can go home?" Sakura asked perking up a little "Yes Deidara, Itachi, and Zetsu will escort you back to Konoha" Leader said exiting the room.

Itachi then stepped forward and dispelled the jutsu that was on the cell, and he then unlocked the cell and held the door open for Sakura to get out. Sakura stood up grabbed the pillow and walked out of the cell only to be glomped by non other than Tobi!

"Tobi!" Sakura yelled hugging Tobi unknown everyone else glared at them or some people glared harder. "So how do we get out of here?" Sakura asked prying Tobi off of her. "Follow" Itachi said walking out of the room, every one followed.

After going down multiple hallways and passing a freakish amount of doors they come to a door that was painted neon purple. "Why purple?" Sakura asked looking at the door. "I have no idea yeah" Deidara said sweat dropping as Sakura poked the door.

Zetsu stepped forwards and opened the door, stepping out they found them self in a heavily forested area. Itachi being the last one out closed the door, they started walking but of coarse Sakura not liking silence had to break it. "Dei- Chan I'm bored! Dei- Chan!" Sakura wined at Deidara "So sing a song yeah" Deidara said a head ach forming.

"Good idea Dei- Chan!" Sakura chirped.

Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about

I'd appreciate your input

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  


You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  


Sakura stopped singing and started to skip ahead "Skip with me Dei- Chan" Sakura said grabbing Deidara's hand and making him skip with her through the forest.

**-Time skip that night-**

"Plant- Chan, Weasel- Chan! Sakura is sleepy" Sakura told Zetsu and Itachi rubbing her eye with the back of her hand like trying to rub away the sleepiness. "We'll stop for the night up head" Zetsu said. "Hmm…weasel- Chan can I have a piggy back ride?" Sakura asked Itachi with puppy dog eyes. "On" Itachi said crouching down to let her clime on his back.

"Yay!" Sakura cried getting on Itachi's back "I'm ganna sing a song!" Sakura declared sleep in her voice.

Full moon in the city  
And the night was young  
I was hungry for love  
I was hungry for fun

I was hunting you down  
And I was the bait  
When I saw you there  
I didn't mean to hesitate

This is the night  
This is the night  
This is the time we've got to get it right

(This is the night)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body  
Your heart beat next to mine  
(This is the night)  
Touch me, touch me now

Quick as a flash you disappeared into the night  
Did I hurt you boy?  
Didn't I treat you right?  
You made me feel so good  
Made me feel myself  
Now I'm alone & you're with somebody else

This is the night, yeah  
This is the night  
This is the time we've got to get it right

(This is the night)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body  


Your heart beat next to mine  
(This is the night)  
Touch me, touch me now  
Touch me, touch me now  
Touch me, touch me now

Hot & cold emotions confusing my brain  
I could not decide between pleasure & pain  
Like a tramp in the night  
I was begging for you  
To treat my body like you wanted to

Uh...  
Uh, it's begging for you

(This is the night)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body  
Your heart beat next to mine  
(This is the night)  
'Cos I want your body all the time

(This is the night)  
Touch me, touch me  
I want to feel your body  
Your heart beat next to mine  
(This is the night)  
'Cos I want your body all the time 

While Sakura was singing this Itachi's hands started roaming, he had his arms crossed behind his back that Sakura sat on and Itachi's hand or at least one of them was resting on her ass. Sakura of course being half asleep did not notice until the squeezed her ass.

"RAPE!" Sakura yelled falling back off of Itachi's back luckily Zetsu walking behind them and caught her. Holding Sakura bridal style he whispered "Mine all mine" and ran off into the bushes.

"Sakura- Chan Nooooo!!" Deidara yelled falling to his knee's dramatically staring at the stars. "Get up Blondie" Itachi ordered dashing after Zetsu and Sakura, with Deidara following soon after.

**-With Zetsu and Sakura-**

"Weeeee!!" Sakura yelled laughing at the fast pace they where going at. Zetsu made a sudden turn scarring the living crap out of Sakura, Zetsu darted into a cave that the entrance of was cover thickly in vines and rose bushes that where madly over grown.

Zetsu slowed down to a walk and went down many caverns and pathways until finally reaching a giant room that was at least 16 feet high give or and take a few inches on the arch of the dome and 14 feet wide.

Hanging in the middle of the room was a giant silver bird cage with a queen sized bed with white covers and a full length mirror inside it. Zetsu walked over to the bird cage and opened the door, stepping inside he laid Sakura down on the bed. "Sleep song bird" Zetsu told her before jumping out of the cage and locking the door, and that's what she did she fell asleep.

**-Time skip next morning-**

Sakura woke up feeling hungry. "Plant- Chan! Sakura is hungry!" Sakura yelled sitting up. Moments later Zetsu walked in with a plate of blueberry pancakes, Zetsu unlocked the door to the cage and jumped in he walked over and put the plate on the bed. Sakura lunged forwards and hit Zetsu in the neck causing him immense pain.

Sakura scurried out of the couch and followed Zetsu's left over chakra path out of the network of caves. She broke out of the coverage of vines and rose bushes and started to run towards Konoha. Jumping from tree to tree she bust through into a clearing and saw Naruto, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba fighting Sasuke with Orochimaru in the back round.

Sakura ran up to Orochimaru pointed to him and started to sing.

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Cruised into a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
She a long lost love at first bite  
Baby maybe you're wrong, but you know it's all right  
That's right

(That, that)  
(That, that)

Backstage we're having the time  
Of our lives until somebody say  
Forgive me if I seem out of line  
Then she whipped out her gun  
And tried to blow me away

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  


  
So never judge a book by it's cover  
Or who you're going to love by your lover  
Love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a venus  
Lord imagine my surprise

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Baby let me follow you down  
Let me take a peek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me all night  
Baby let me follow you down  
Turn the other cheek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me, do me

(Guitar solo)

Ooh what a funky lady  
She like it, like it, like it, like that,  
Ooh he was a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady  
Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady

(That that) ya ya ya yya ya yya ya chit chit yaow

(That, that)  
(That, that)  
Repeat and fade

Orochimaru sighed and slapped his hand to his forehead. All the guys stopped and looked at Sakura, Kiba and Naruto exploded into uncontrollable laughter and fell to the ground getting side cramps. Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke smiled like they where trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry mommy I didn't mean it" Sakura cried glomping Orochimaru. "Its okay" Orochimaru reassured patting Sakura's back. The guys stopped laughing at starred at the two with WTF? faces "WHAT?!" Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke yelled/asked/demanded.

There was a random puff of smoke and Tsunade appeared "Daddy" Sakura yelled glomping Tsunade "HOLY SHITZ" Neji and Gaara howled "What?" Sakura asked still hugging her 'daddy' "Uh…nothing?" Naruto said starring at his crazy friend.

"Good that's what I thought you said" Sakura said satisfied with his answer.

**End chapter eight!**

**See how hard I worked?**

**;p**

**the next chapter is sadly the last chapter..T-T**


	9. The end

Last time-

There was a random puff of smoke and Tsunade appeared "Daddy" Sakura yelled glomping Tsunade "HOLY SHITZ" Neji and Gaara howled "What?" Sakura asked still hugging her 'daddy' "Uh…nothing?" Naruto said starring at his crazy friend."Good that's what I thought you said" Sakura said satisfied with his answer.

Continuing with the story

"I don't want to know how that works out" Sasuke said looking from Orochimaru to Sakura and Tsunade and back again. "Nobody wants to know" Naruto commented staring at Tsunade and picturing her as a man. "Ewwww oh god the mental images!! oh god someone get me mind soap!" Naruto yelled falling to the ground clawing at his eyes.

Kisame then rush through the bushes with Sake on his breath "Fishy-Chan" Sakura yelled running to Kisame. "Chibi-Chan!" Kisame yelled running towards Sakura.

"Fishy-Chan!"

"Chibi-Chan"

"Fishy-Chan"

"Chibi-Chan"

Kisame then hugged with a back round like the one lee and gai use when they hug. "Oh, oh god" Sasuke muttered before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. "No Uke-Chan don't die!" Sakura yelled breaking away from Kisame and Kneeling at Sasuke's body.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO UUUUKKKKEEEE- CCCHHHHAAANNNNN" Sakura yelled in mock horror?

**-Else where with Deidara and Itachi-**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO UUUUKKKKEEE- CCCHHHHAAANNNNNN" They heard a voice that sounded like Sakura yelled in what sounded like horror. "SSSAAAKKKUUUURRRRAAAA- CCCHHHAAAAANNNNN!!" Deidara yelled running of in the direction they heard the voice with Itachi trailing behind him.

-**back with Sakura-**

"U-Uke-C-Chan?" Kiba and Naruto asked trying not to laugh. "Yup and Naru- Chan is his lover!" Sakura said dead serious. "I.AM.NOT.GAY" Sasuke said waking up. "Sure your not" Sakura said standing up and getting glomped by Deidara who charged out of the bushes. "SAKURA- CHAN!" Deidara cried as he knocked her to the ground.

"Deidara- CHAN!" Sakura yelled hugging Deidara. Tsunade marched up to Deidara and Sakura who where on the ground and pried Deidara off of Sakura and threw him into a tree. Sakura jumped up and said "RANDOM URGE!" and then she began to sing:

Baby girl whats yo name?  
Let me talk to you, lemme buy u a drank  
I'm T-pain you know me, konvict music Nappy Boy o wee  
I know the club close at three  
whats the chances that u rollin with me?  
back to the crib show u how i live  
lets get drunk forget what we did

imma buy you a drank o wee  
imma take you home with me  
i got money in the bank  
shawty what you think bout that  
find me in the gray Cadillac  
we in the bed like  
oh oh oh oh oh oh  
we in the bed like  
oh oh oh oh oh oh

talk to me, I talk back  
lets talk money, I talk that  
crunk juice bottles, oakley shades  
shawty got class, oh behave  
lets get gone, walk it out (now walk it out)  
just like that thats what im talkin 'bout  
we gon' have fun you gon' see  
on that patrone you should get like me

(chorus)  
i'ma buy you a drink o wee  
oohh i'ma take you home with me  
I got money in the bank  
shawty what you think 'bout that  
find me in the gray cadillac  
we in the bed like o oo  
we in the bed like o oo

Wont you meet me at the bar respect big pimpin  
tell me how you feel mama tell me what you sippin  
a certified dime piece deserved louie one three  
150 a shot, three for you and three for me  
i'm checking your body language I love the conversation  
and when you lick your lips I get a tingly sensation  


now we're both 'bout tipsy you say you're in the mood  
all I need is 'bout an hour better yet maybe two  
lemme tell you how I live ferrari switch gears  
when I whisper in your ear, your legs hit the chandilleer  
passion fruit and sex all in the atmosphere  
i'ma let t-pain sing so he can make it clear

(chorus)  
i'ma buy you a drink o wee  
oohh i'ma take you home with me  
I got money in the bank  
shawty what you think 'bout that  
ill be in the gray cadillac  
we in the bed like o oo  
we in the bed like o oo

x2  
Lets get gone  
walk it out (now walk it think about it, aw snap)  
now rock rock rock rock  
you can do it all by yourself

(chorus)  
i'ma buy you a drink o wee  
oohh i'ma take you home with me  
I got money in the bank  
shawty what you think 'bout that  
ill be in the grey cadillac  
we in the bed like o oo  
we in the bed like o oo

Sakura then poked Itachi, Itachi started to twitch but Sakura continued to poke him repeatedly. Itachi grabber her finger and growled like and animal on laughing gas. Sakura clenched a Katana in her other hand and poked Itachi with it. (Where the hell she got a Katana only Kami- Sama knows.)

Itachi started to take out a Switch blade but Sakura jumped away from Itachi ditched her Katana by throwing at a tree and she pulled out a red light saber. Itachi then used his mad ninja/jedi skills and he used the force to take the light saber away from Sakura.

Sakura smirked and made the release hand sign and whispered "Kai" and her light saber exploded causing Deidara to clap and everyone else to go ooh and aww. Itachi flew back into the tree that Sakura's Katana was sticking out of and was impaled by the Katana.

"I'm not healing that!" Sakura cried jumping behind Kiba and Gaara. "neaither am I" Tsunade said staring at Itachi. "I will" a mob of Itachi fan girls yelled running up and taking Itachi to there secret lair. "that was creepy" Naruto said shuttering.

"yup and now let us have a moment of partying to celebrate the fact that Uke-Chan finally relished his love for his big brother" Sakura said yawning. "mommy Sakura wants to go home now" Sakura said yawning. Orochimaru picked up Sakura and with Tsunade raced back home to put their daughter to bed.

**The End**

**That was my very anti-climatic ending the song was **

**buy u a drank by T-pain**

**I forgot to name the songs from the last chapter they where**

**the bad touch by the blood hound gang**

**"Touch Me" by Gunther feat. Samantha Fox.**

**and**

**Dude looks like a lady by areosmith**

**I would like to take a moment to say thank you to all reviewers and I Luvs you all!**

**there may or may not be a sequel **

**so keep and eye out but**

**I'm not promising anything**

**bai bai!**


End file.
